User talk:PhaethonH
Welcome! Hi PhaethonH -- we are excited to have Dustloop Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello. I wanted to discuss the fork procedure on this wiki, as I am aware you are considering moving your efforts to a new source. We've dealt with this situation a few times in the past, and there are some things to keep in mind in order to assure things go smoothly. *We respect your right to edit wherever you want. The license allows you to copy the content to a new host, as long as you respect the license conditions. *We do not close wikis when a group decide to fork. The Wikia version will remain open for anyone who chooses to continue to edit here, and for any future contributors. *We expect that those who fork do so respectfully, which means leaving the wiki alone in the future, not making any changes that damage the wiki, and not using Wikia to advertise their alternative. I bring this up because "aggressive migration" sounds rather, well, aggressive. Regards,--semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Decision to move one I also wanted to add these guidelines, to explain some of the recent changes I've made: *''Please do not link to your new wiki on the main page of the Wikia version. It's OK to link to a blog post or other discussion, but that can't be a permanent notice'' *''Please make sure that any messaging clearly says that people have a choice to move with you or to stay '' *''Please do not post to users' talk pages with messages about the fork. We look on this just as you would have if someone came here in the past, and started leaving mass messages about their site on talk pages.'' *''Please do not try to delete pages, change fundamental elements of the site or otherwise damage the content. The wiki should be left intact and available for any future editors to use.'' *''Please do not use the wiki to promote your new fork. This includes templates, notices or URLs on pages other than the announcement.'' ''--semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC)''